The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for optically inspecting fabrics produced by one or more weaving looms in order to observe weaving defects as soon as possible after weaving the fabric and to provide signals to control the stopping of the loom in the event of observation of a weaving defect.
Presently, a loom operator controls a number of weaving looms and regularly inspects visually the fabric produced on the looms in order to observe weaving defects in the warp, for instance due to a faulty passed warp thread, or pick defects which repeat themselves. If a defect is observed, the operator takes appropriate action to control, i.e., stop, the loom.
It is clear, however, that due to the higher speed of loom operation in modern times, and the larger number of looms controlled by one weaver, it is increasingly difficult to exert quality control by simple visual observance by the weaver. This invention proposes a solution to the problem using an automatic inspection station on the loom for optically inspecting the fabric during its production.
The process according to the present invention mainly consists of guiding the woven fabric through an inspection station between the weaving section of the loom and the fabric take-up roll, the inspection station including a fabric inspection area over which the fabric extends for observation; causing an optical sensor to scan the entire inspection area of the fabric during each inspection cycle and to generate a weaving quality signal; comparing the weaving quality signal observed by the scanner with one or more set comparison or reference standards, i.e., weaving quality reference values; and, upon the indication of a weaving quality fault, as indicated by the weaving quality signal from the scanner differing substantially from the reference standard, stopping the loom. The invention also relates to the inspection system itself used to carry out the above process.